titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Control Freak
Real Name Unknown Known Aliases None First Episode Appearance Fear Itself (Series Episode #18) First Story Appearance Tales and Randomness: Villain Cafe Weapons Remote control capable of bringing inanimate objects to life and creating hard light constructs, four-bladed lightsaber-esque weapon. Powers In the Legendsverse, Control Freak has been described as a 'technosorcerer', someone who uses a fusion of magic and science to accomplish tasks (which explains how much Control Freak can screw with the fabric of reality). These powers all seem to manifest themselves through items though: whether Control Freak can utilize more traditional forms of magic is unknown. This type of mystical power is supposedly very dangerous, though Control Freak's ease with it may suggest he is somewhat of a prodigy. Also, despite being highly overweight, Control Freak actually seems to be in half-decent shape, as he had been shown to occasionally fight hand to hand (using his four-sided lightsaber weapon usually) without any trouble (then again, this may just appear to be so due to said battles rarely lasting very long!). Control Freak is also a master of all geek, fanboy, and worthless knowledge: I would not consider this a power but I'm pretty sure he would. Current Status Active History What happens when you mix a geek with great power? You might get Spider-Man...or you might get Control Freak, a villain who serves partially as a commentary on nerds, the nature of obsession, and even the fans of the Teen Titans show itself. In Control Freak's 'Trilogy of Terror', he battled the Titans in a video store where he turned pretty much the entire contents of the store against them (Fear Itself), caused the Titans to chase him through a bizarre TV dimension (most of which was a spoof or one thing or another, Episode 257-494), and finally, after his attempt to initiate his 'Ultimate Titan Challenge' failed because of the Titans being out, Control Freak engaged in a substitute confrontation with Titans East (For Real). He lost each time and ended up in jail, where he most likely ranted endlessly on the net how the writers couldn't get his character right, while at the same time pondering his favorite pairings (one last note about Control Freak: he is the only villain to ever break the forth wall...which he does more then is probably healthy). Control Freak has only made a few brief appearances in the Legendsverse, but he, or more specifically his remote, has had far reaching consequences: the remote's ability to animate inanimate objects has resulted in Boogeymen, Boogeymen II, and Boogeymen III, where an accident caused the remote to manifest famous horror characters (Control Freak was actually HOLDING the remote the second time when this happened, an act that caused him to be cooked well done. Fortunately for him, his death was reversed at the end of said story). Considering that soon there will be a Boogeymen IV, one can only assume he will somehow play a role. Besides that, it is said that Control Freak was one of the villains who DID escape death in We All Fall Down, so one day the Titans may yet be pestered again by the would be 'master of monsters, and worst nightmare come to life'. Though perhaps the most terrifying thing is, with the amount of effort devoted to making the Legendsverse, perhaps Control Freak, as the obsessed fan, really lives inside all of us. ......................Nahhhhhhhhhh.